My Man
by ohsokookykatie
Summary: 2 short stories about married Kurt and Blaine and their relationship with the song 'My Man'.  Performed by Rachel Berry/Lea Michele on Glee during the 'Funeral' episode


Kurt Anderson-Hummel was bored to tears, waiting for his husband, Blaine, to come home from work. He had become a little housewife since his show on Broadway was temporarily on break for a few months and he was stuck at home while his Blainey was out at work all day.

Kurt was spending his late afternoons cleaning up their New York apartment. He set his blue headphones in his ears and pressed play on his Broadway/Musical playlist. He dusted, vacuumed, and organized everything imaginable in their quaint little home.

"Ah." Kurt gasped out loud when one of his favorite songs came on, 'My Man'. That song was just wonderful because all it did was remind Kurt of his Blaine. He started singing the lyrics out loud while cleaning the windows, not leaving a single speck of dirt or dust behind.

_Oh my man I love him so. __He'll never know, all my life is just despair_

_I don't care, when he takes me in his arms the world is brighter…all right_

_What's the difference if I say, I'll go away? __When I know I'll come back o__n my knees someday_

_Oh whatever my man is, __I am his forever more_

Kurt really started to belt out this next pert, just like Barbra.

_Oh my man I love him so, h__e'll never know_

_All my life is just despair b__ut I don't care. W__hen he takes me in his arms-_

And then Kurt was caught off guard when strong, firm arms that were tightening around his waist, coming from behind. Kurt turned around in the familiar arms quickly and was literally face-to-face with Blaine, home from work at last. With the music still playing loud in his ears and the paper towel and Windex still in his hands, Kurt leaned in for a kiss but Blaine placed a single finger atop Kurt's lips in protest.

"Finish." He said simply.

"Fine." Kurt said setting down his supplies and ipod, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and shoulders, singing to him and him only.

_When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright, alright_

_What's the difference if I say, __I'll go away?_

_When I know I'll come back o__n my knees someday_

_Oh whatever my man is, __I am his forever more_

_Kurt belted out that last note loud and full of power and leaned in to kiss Blaine finally. He loved doing this-singing to Blaine like the cheesy couple that they are. He wished this happened more often, but not the part when Blaine sneaks up on him, which made him jump every single time._

"Every lyric is true." Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's after the kiss. "Whatever you become, I am yours forever more." Kurt leaned in to kiss him sweetly again. "One more thing?"

"Mmhmmm." Blaine hummed, trying to steal another kiss.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. Especially when I'm listening to music, belting out Barbra and/or cleaning!" Kurt swatted his arm playfully.

Blaine held onto Kurt tight and leaned him down diagonally in his arms, all dramatic and romantic, just like in the movies. "Alright, if you insist."

"You are so lucky I love you." And Kurt kissed him passionately again.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up on a Monday morning and realized he was so not in the mood to go to work, leave beautiful sleeping Kurt, or do anything for that matter. He wrote musicals and had a big meeting today and needed to shave badly, but he was tired and lazy and…hmm, maybe someone else could do it…?<p>

He looked over to Kurt and kissed him slowly, waking him up. "Hmmm, Blaine." Kurt pulled him into another kiss.

"Morning gorgeous." Blaine said. "I have a favor to ask."

"Oh no." Kurt groaned and tried to turn away but Blaine had a firm grip on Kurt's waist.

"No, it may be fun for the both of us, but…I don't know...could you shave me this morning?" Blaine gave Kurt his puppy dog eyes and kissed him lightly.

"Fine, let's go." Kurt got up and moved to the bathroom and Blaine giggled as he walked behind him.

Kurt gathered the razor and cream as Blaine sat on the counter, absentmindedly toying with the top of Kurt's pajama pants and tracing his fingers over his bare hips and waist. Kurt began smoothing the shaving cream over Blaine's face and started shaving him, kissing his face where he had just shaved, humming a familiar song.

"Is that the same song from the other day?" Blaine asked, interrupting Kurt's thoughts of the song and his hypnotism towards Blaine's perfect features.

"Maybe…" Kurt lightly kissed Blaine's freshly shaven cheek.

"Sing. You know I love it when you do and this song is becoming one of my favorites." Blaine said with a wink, so Kurt began.

_Oh my man I love him so. H__e'll never know, all my life is just despair_

_I don't care, when he takes me in his arms_

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt just like he did a few days prior while Kurt continued to shave Blaine's neck and jaw line.

_The world is brighter…all right_

_What's the difference if I say, I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back_

_On my knees someday. O__h whatever my man is_

_I am his forever more_

This time Blaine knew the words by now and sang along with him in perfect unison.

_Oh my man I love him so_

_He'll never know, all my life is just despair_

_I don't care, when he takes me in his arms the world is brighter…all right_

_What's the difference if I say, I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back_

_On my knees someday. O__h whatever my man is_

_I am his forever more_

Their lips met, deep and slow, and Kurt really didn't care for the leftover shaving cream that was on Blaine's face and was now on his. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips and pulled himself closer to him.

"You should shave me more often." Blaine said after they pulled apart slightly, breathing a little heavier than normal.

"Well, it's a good thing to look forward to when my show picks up again, I'm going to need someone to help with my moisturizing routine…and your welcome, lazy." Kurt mumbled that last part.

"What was that again?"

"I said...sexy." Kurt winked.

"You sly dog…" Blaine pulled him in for another kiss, "You know you love this lazy guy."

"Oh I do…all too much."


End file.
